castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost King
Frost King is one of the Evil Wizard's loyal minions. The Frost King is located in the Ice Castle. He is the last boss before the final four bosses in Wizard Castle Interior and Final Battle. Background Frost King, also known as Ice King, presumably had all the iceskimos build the Ice Castle for him and had them and the Stove Faces set traps. ﻿Before you fight him, three Iceskimos will try taking you down by shooting arrows and Frost King will follow up by shooting ice at you. The Yeti Animal Orb is designed to be used in this boss battle, as it nullifies the freezing effect of ice attacks and the damage from the icicles will be greatly reduced. You can also avoid freezing by staying airborne, as you cannot be frozen while jumping. Attacks *'Teleportation: '''The Frost King can teleport to any location. *'Ground Ice: 'Frost King will teleport into place. He will gather power in his hands. When it is fully charged, ice will come out of the ground, freezing you. This is easily dodged as cracks form where the ice is about to come out. *'Ground Ice Line: 'Frost King will also teleport into place, and cause ice to come out in a line. He will NOT build up to do this. So, you have to wait a few seconds before you attack him. *'Ice Shards: '''Later in the fight, he will cause ice shards to fall, causing damage if they hit you. When his health is low, the ice shards fall much more rapidly. (note he also starts to appear faster.) Gallery Frost King in Tall Grass Field.gif|The Frost King and the Cyclops getting their respective Princesses in the Tall Grass Field level. Frost King snatching Blue Princess.gif|The Frost King snatching Blue Princess away from the view in the Industrial Castle level. Frost King Spotting.jpg|A Steam trading card image featuring the Frost King. Frostkingprogression.jpg|Concept art of the Frost King. Trivia *The floor in his cave will often cause you to slide. This effect may be nullified by the Yeti animal orb. *Having the Yeti animal orb is very helpful, as this will prevent you from getting frozen. This can be obtained immediately before entering the Ice Castle. *Frost King seems to be one of the Evil Wizard's most powerful and trusted minions, as he is the final boss before the Wizard's castle. *If you jump and keep using the heavy attack on him, you will stay in air and he will not be able to attack you with any attacks, but the icicles that fall from above can still hit you off. * If you freeze and play with a controller, the easiest way to wiggle out is to hold one direction on the joystick and tap the other direction on the D-pad until you get out. * In Insane Mode, the Frost King has the most health out of any boss in Insane Mode (Having 50000 HP) , even more than the Evil Wizard. * His crown appears to be frozen to his head. * If you beat him while playing as the Iceskimo you will get the Traitor achievement/trophy. Category:Bosses Category:Ice Category:Enemies Category:Villians